Donkey Kong Country/Regional differences
This article is a subpage for Donkey Kong Country. Differences North American Unlike the European and Japanese versions, Donkey Kong Country has three different versions (1.0, 1.1 and 1.2). European *King K. Rool instantly throws his crown after he summons cannonballs to fall from the sky. In the previous versions, this does not happen. *Mine Carts have less momentum, meaning their jumps are less far. Japanese Title screen In the North American and PAL versions of Donkey Kong Country, the title screen depicts Donkey and Diddy who swing on a rope. In the Japanese version, it says Super Donkey Kong (the Japanese name for Donkey Kong Country) which now depicts Donkey and Diddy walking with Rambi, Squawks and Expresso with a Slippa and some Zingers following behind. Map icon The map icon for Donkey Kong's Treehouse in the North American and PAL versions was removed in the Japanese version. The Japanese version also has a number in the world's title to indicate if the world is the first, second, third, etc. General changes *Gameplay demos are shown after the title screen if the player waits long enough. *When a Rockkroc is immobile, it can be defeated by Donkey's handslap attack. This can also be done in the Game Boy Advance re-release. *Banana bunches are now awarded to Donkey or Diddy when three enemies are defeated with his handslap attack. *Manky can only be defeated when Diddy jumps on it or rolls in it twice. *A exclamation mark is right next of level's title if all of the Bonus Levels are found in that level or next to the world if the world is completed. The former happens in the Game Boy Advance re-release. *This version has more DK Barrels. Level changes *There is an extra DK Barrel before the letter N in Barrel Cannon Canyon. *The third, fourth and eighth upside-down Mine Carts have been removed in Mine Cart Carnage. There is also another DK Barrel after the Extra Life Balloon. The third, fourth, and sixth Krash were also removed from the level. *In Millstone Mayhem, another TNT Barrel can be found next to the second and last perched Necky. *In Vulture Culture, the Mini-Necky at the end of the level has been removed. *Near the letter O in Clam City, one of the Bitesizes have been removed. *In Snow Barrel Blast, the DK Barrel has been relocated over a Barrel Cannon near the level's start point. A DK Barrel has also been added near a flock of Neckies and a group of three Klaptraps. *In Snow Barrel Blast, the first Klaptrap in the level is no longer in the level. *A banana bunch replaces the first DK Barrel in Snow Barrel Blast. *The second and third Neckies have been removed in Snow Barrel Blast. A Zinger has also been removed after the group of three Klaptraps in the level. *The second Army of [Ride, a Zinger above the second Army of the level, the fourth blue Kritter, two more Zingers and a Klaptrap have all been removed from Slipslide Ride. *The second Klaptrap in Ice Age Alley has been removed. *The last Squidge found in Croctopus Chase has been removed. *Another Krusha has been added in Torchlight Trouble. *The first, second, and third group of three Kritters have been removed at Oil Drum Alley. The Oil Drums also delay releasing out fire by a second. *The Manky at the end of Oil Drum Alley throws its barrels slower. *One of the Mini-Neckies after the first part of Trick Track Trek has been removed. A Necky after the second DK Barrel has been removed as well. *At the end of a ride in Trick Track Trek, platforms no longer collapse into an endless abyss. *Three Slippas, two Klumps, and a Mini-Necky have all been removed in Elevator Antics. *There is another DK Barrel after the first Bonus Level in Elevator Antics. Another Steel Keg has also been added in Elevator Antics. *A DK Barrel has been added shortly after the Star Barrel in Elevator Antics. A nearby banana bunch has been added too. *Four Bitesizes and two Squidges that surround the letter O, a Squidge near the second DK Barrel, and two Mincers have all been removed in Poison Pond. *A group of Mincers have slowed down their speed. The faster swimming Bitesizes do the same. *The fifth Necky in Mine Cart Madness has been removed, aside the tenth orange Zinger in the level. An Extra Life Balloon also replaces a banana bunch at the end of this level. *A DK Barrel has been added after the Star Barrel in Mine Cart Madness. *In Blackout Basement, it is dark for forty six frames and light for seventy seven. Other versions have it dark for sixty-two frames and light for sixty-two frames. *In Blackout Basement, a regular barrel has been added after the Star Barrel. A DK Barrel has also been added in the first Bonus Level. *Two Klaptraps have been removed in Blackout Basement. *Two Gnawties and a Zinger have been removed in Tanked Up Trouble. *A Mincer found near the Rambi Animal Crate has been removed in Manic Mincers. *A Klaptrap after the first Mincer has been removed. Additionally, a DK Barrel was added before one of the Neckies in Loopy Lights. *The first Army of Platform Perils has been removed. Category:Donkey Kong Country Category:Subpages Category:Regional differences